RWBY and other Challenges and to qualify as a beta
by IcySnowSage
Summary: THis story is summed up in two parts showing that i am open and willing to be a beta and to show ideas that can kick start the brainstroming process for other authors.
1. Chapter 1

Hello any and all readers my name is icysnowsage. I have been a reader of this website for years. The only problem is that i am not allowed to be a beta reader due to fanfic requiring a story of

at least six thousand words so this is made for the sole purpose of being able to be a beta reader it will also hold challenges if anyone wants to.

I have a certain love of dungeons and dragons there are so many choices weapons and even spells that you can pick from. That is why i would like to see a crossover between dugeons and dragons with

other modern stories like RWBY, and other common choices of stories like overlord or goblin slayer.

I would like the character introduced be some form of dnd character based off the stats and rolling system preferably no homebrew classes or races but that is not a game breaker. Alingment does not matter but it must be summarized by the nine alingment system of dnd to allow restrictions and freedoms that your character is allowed to do in said world.

If your choice is a divine class like a cleric and is put into rwby depending on its alignment is whether or not changes the affect they would have on the grimm which have been speculated to be evil spirits or forms of undead, geist is basically a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is ther minium rquirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why is is sis is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is there minimum requirement on word for a beta writer. i i i ii hate it oh so very very very very much.


End file.
